I love you Seanie Carroll Forever
by oxxDarkxVampirexAngelxAniexxo
Summary: Emer's last thoughts as she dies holding Seanie's hand.


The Dust of 100 Dogs story :

---a---

I love you Seanie Carroll. Forever.

--a—

Summary: Emer's last thoughts as she dies holding Seanie's hand.

--a—

I absolutely loved this book as soon as I started reading it. It's a brilliant story about piracy and love and an unusual curse. A great new twist on the classic pirate stories. This book captured me with its suspense filled plot and the need to know what happened to Emer and Saffron made me keep reading it till I had finished. Also, the fact that the ending is great makes me happy since a lot of the books I love end with tragic scenes.

As soon as I had finished reading it I read it again and by then I already had several ideas for fan-fictions.

So this is just the first of my stories I will be writing for this. I hope yah like it. ^__^

--a—

Disclaimer : I do not own The Dust of 100 Dogs.

-A-

"That bastard was wrong. That retched Frenchman's first mate." Emer desperately cries out.

She is unable to move even an inch from her lying position, even on such soft sand, without causing her body to writhe in excruciating pain.

She is stuck between her lover and her killer, tightly gripping on to Seanie's hand with her own weakening fist, as if her life depended on it.

But it is too late for her now, and even though she doesn't want to believe it, she knows it.

Emer can feel the tingling feeling of numbness as it is surrounding her and suppressing and slowing the actions of her body.

She now only wants piece of mind, not jewels and treasure.

She no longer cares for such trivial things like the glory of killing, or sinking ships and stealing their riches.

She sees in her mind the moment when the Frenchman shot Seanie, all over again, as if it is happing right in front of her eyes now.

She is horrified and finally crumbles at the thought of not being able to protect him.

Within seconds she lets down her defences that she put up that day when she saw her family killed in battle.

The tears stream down her face and she makes no move to attempt to wipe them away, she is no longer ashamed of crying as she reaches closer and closer to death.

Now she only cares for life.

She has witnessed so many unfair losses of life in the short time she has lived, all of it started ever since she was a little girl when it was her birthday and she turned 6.

She had been so sure that her 6th birthday was the worst day of her life; she thought that she would never feel such pain again, but she was wrong.

So this is what happens to people who do evil things she silently reprimands herself for doing what she had to survive because if she hadn't maybe everything would have turned out all right. For a moment she even believed in what she was thinking, choosing to loose herself a little in the fantasy.

Emer has learnt that life is not fair.

But right now she wished that was not true.

She wished that everything could be perfect and all of this was a dream that she would soon wake from to find herself lying in Seanie's arms further down the beach where they fell asleep.

Closing her eyes she tries really hard to wake herself up.

Instead she is dragged back to reality where she now feels searing pain.

However, that physical pain does not matter.

All that really matters is that she feels double the pain and grief she did when she lost her family, for she loved Seanie more than she ever had loved anyone before.

But like the smart girl she is, Emer is resigned that her fate will soon be death.

In the last few seconds that she can coherently think she hates Seanie for leaving her behind in this world even a moment before her and she hates herself for leaving this world without having really lived freely.

What would David do now, she never got the chance to say goodbye to him properly.

Emer had always expected that she would see him again one day, but this was the end for her now.

She had been taken too quickly, her life and her loves had been stolen too soon.

They hadn't had the proper goodbyes they should have had.

What would her crew think of their mighty and fierce captain being slain so easily.

Lastly, what will happen to her now, she wonders.

What comes after death, surely with her reputation she wouldn't get in to heaven with Seanie.

But she didn't have to dwell on that thought for long before she moved to the next, 'I will soon find out' she calmly reassures herself, as she feels increasingly dizzy and tired.

By now her hand – and the rest of her - gripping her love tightly to her is just as cold as he is.

Her body has no energy left to shiver and keep her warm and alive.

She is so exhausted now and as she settles in to death, the condition of her heart now depends on finally confessing her undying love to Seanie.

"I already know all about love." Her breathing is becoming haggard and labored now and every shaky breath she takes sends flashes of fear through her barely coherent mind and wracks her fragile body with pain.

"I will see you again, in another life, my love, I promise you that. I love you Seanie Carroll. Forever" she whispers with her last breath to Seanie's cold corpse as she desperately gasps for more air as her heart breaks from the pain of loss.

She leans up to his palm and kisses it softly, one last touch that will last and stay with her for lifetimes.

As death comes for her, Emer Morrisey relaxes and lies down with her face cradled in Seanie's large muscular hand. Her broken heart takes its last beat before it at last stops still in her chest as she closely follows her love and drifts off in to death.

-A-

…Anie


End file.
